Drabbles of Longerbee
by CeruleanStarGlow
Summary: A set of drabbles i wrote that tell a story about longshot and smellerbee. Drabbles range from sweet and fluffy, to tragic and angsty, to smutty.
1. Fire

Summary- longerbee drabbles

Disclaimer- I donot own avatar the last airbender... Or do I?

A/n- Some drabbles may be angsty, some fluffy, some smutty, etc... Their not just random though... THink of it as a ficwith tons of really short 100 word chapters.

* * *

One: Fire

It was all she could see as she ran swiftly through the remains of her village. Crimson flames consuming the once sleek wooden buildings she had known. A smirk covered the face of the giant fire nation soldier as caught her and pushed her against the burning tree, to carve patterns into her cheeks with the white hot blade of his knife.

He used the same blade to rip open her olive green shift. Her chocolate brown eyes widened, and new patterns were carved onto her shoulder blades with the white flame knife, as her screams filled the burning air.

* * *

Read and review for cyber oreos 


	2. Pain

Two: Pain

The Fire Nation soldier was long gone, but her wounds burned fresh and hot. They stung unbearably as she slid down the burnt tree trunk, and sat onto the hard rocky ground. Salty tears dripped down her once soft cheeks, burning the gashes cut by the white-hot steel of the soldier's knife. Her smooth arms curled around her aching legs. The pain of the cuts on her shoulders and cheeks paled in comparison to the pain between her legs. It burned her from the inside out. She rocked back and forth, trying to block out the pain, but not succeeding.


	3. Rescued

Three: Rescued

He knew at first glance what had happened to her. He had seen it too many times. Girls raped and then left to die. He strode up to her, realizing that she was unconscious.

_They didn't hold back._

Longshot pulled a cotton robe from his bag and pulled it over her head before taking her into his arms. He trudged back to the tree house pulling the two of them up into the green leafy kingdom. The others stared as he carried this tiny fragile girl, but nobody spoke a word to him, knowing that they would receive no response.


	4. Cleaning

Four: Cleaning

He brought her to his own room, and took his time to peel off the now bloodstained robes. He took an old rag and carefully cleaned out every corner of each wound. He then winced and turned his head away as he cleaned the blood from her inner thighs. Longshot couldn't help but sweep his eyes across her beautiful body as he slid a new robe onto her and tied the green cotton sash firmly. Then, as gently as he possibly could, he picked her up and carried her to his bed, laying her there to rest for the night.


	5. Waking

Five: Waking

Her eyes shot open, and she immediately sat up in bed, groaning at the immense pain that shot through her abdomen. In that single moment, the memories of her attack came flooding back into her head, and she let out a sob. An arm came around her shoulders and she gasped. She stared precariously into the deep forest green eyes of the boy before her. He wore makeshift armor, and a ratty, brown robe, but the thing that she noticed most about him were his eyes. It was almost as if they were comforting her… Saying everything would be fine.


	6. Jet

Summary- longerbee drabbles

Disclaimer- I donot own avatar the last airbender... Or do I?

A/n- Some drabbles may be angsty, some fluffy, some smutty, etc... Their not just random though... THink of it as a ficwith tons of really short 100 word chapters.

* * *

Six: Jet 

He had only to take one look at her before he nodded, silently welcoming her to the freedom fighters. "You'll have to earn your name though. And make your armor. As you may have noticed, were not a publicly funded organization, and we don't have much money to spare." The thin piece of grass twitched in his mouth, and She turned to look at longshot. The twitch of his eyes made her laugh. Jet turned. "What did he say? I wasn't watching."

"He says that's your diplomatic way of saying were dirt poor. He's surprised you used the diplomatic way."

* * *

Read and review for cyber oreos


	7. Watch

Summary- longerbee drabbles

Disclaimer- I donot own avatar the last airbender... Or do I?

A/n- Some drabbles may be angsty, some fluffy, some smutty, etc... Their not just random though... THink of it as a ficwith tons of really short 100 word chapters.

* * *

Seven: Watch 

They always took their watch together. It became known throughout the camp how well they worked together. She could track anything, and was a master at hand to hand combat. He could see the tiniest movements from a mile away, and hit them dead on. She was also one of the few people who could read longshot. All of them knew a bit of how to read his mood, and jet knew how to read what he said through his eyes, but she just knew. She could read him when he blocked away his very soul, and that scared him.

* * *

Read and review for cyber oreos 


	8. Names

Summary- longerbee drabbles

Disclaimer- I donot own avatar the last airbender... Or do I?

A/n- Some drabbles may be angsty, some fluffy, some smutty, etc... Their not just random though... THink of it as a ficwith tons of really short 100 word chapters.

Im not really sure what i was thinking when i wrote this chapter... But i thought posting a wierd chapter is easier than re numbering all of the drabbles... so...

Read on my friends

* * *

Eight: Names

Longshot gave her the name Smellerbee, and the meaning was often debated. The camp eventually decided it must be her keen sense of smell, and her daggers that would sting any opponent. Only the two of them knew. She needed only to smell the air around him to know what he was feeling or thinking at any given moment, and you couldn't run away from the fact she knew, just as you couldn't run away from a bee intent on stinging you. The only difference was that when she found you, she would heal the wound her sting had created.

* * *

Read and review for cyber oreos


	9. Baby

Summary- longerbee drabbles

Disclaimer- I donot own avatar the last airbender... Or do I?

* * *

Nine: Baby 

She cried when she realized what it was. The dizziness for months, the puking out everything she ate, the getting fatter with each week. Longshot had been pushing her and pushing her to see a healer, and finally she relented. When the healer confirmed her fears, she couldn't speak at all. She was pregnant, with a baby due in no more than a day or two.

Shit!!!

Longshot held her as she soaked up the news. Her tears slid down her cheeks, and fell onto his chest, soaking into the coarse material. Salt stung his own eyes. His vision blurred.

* * *

Read and review for cyber oreos


	10. Birth

Summary- longerbee drabbles

Disclaimer- I donot own avatar the last airbender... Or do I?

* * *

Ten: Birth

Not two hours later, Longshot watched her deliver a red slippery thing that could hardly be called a human. Smellerbee clutched his hand tightly, as she tried to catch her breath. Longshot pressed his thin lips to her sweaty forehead for a moment, but then on a whim, Bee pulled his lips to hers and kissed him. They stayed there for what seemed like hours, thriving in the closeness of the kiss. Longshot pulled away first, letting Smellerbee collapse into his arms. Then he gently slid into the bed beneath her, and slid his arms around her waist. Longshot smiled.

* * *

Read and review for cyber oreos


	11. Mumiko

Summary- longerbee drabbles

Disclaimer- I donot own avatar the last airbender... Or do I?

* * *

Eleven: Mumiko 

Smellerbee knew this village well, and knew that a barren young woman and her husband lived in a small wooden home on the outskirts of it. Smellerbee wrapped Mumiko in a tiny cotton green cloth, and placed her gently onto the doorstep. She placed a thin envelope beside her and kissed her forehead softly. Her small, thin fingers tapped softly on the door before she sprinted away and hid behind a large tree. A woman opened the door and a smile spread across her face. She turned to look at the grove of trees, smiled, and whispered genuinely, "Thank you."

* * *

Read and review for cyber oreos

a/n- Mumiko means beautiful dream child... I felt like finding out what it meant... The name meaning has no significance in the storyline


	12. Paint

Summary- longerbee drabbles

Disclaimer- I donot own avatar the last airbender... Or do I?

* * *

Twelve: Paint 

When she had seen it in the market, she had run to take it. Blood red powder in a small leather pouch. A practiced hand snatched it off the table, just as the fire merchant turned away his head.

When she had showed it to Longshot, he had nodded approvingly and dipped his fingers into the paste to paint it over the scars on her cheeks. The tattoo paint would never wash away, forever reminding her of what the fire nation had done to her. Forever reminding him of when he had found her broken, and had cleaned her wounds.

* * *

Read and review for cyber oreos 


	13. Want

Summary- longerbee drabbles

Disclaimer- I don't own avatar the last airbender... Or do I?

* * *

Thirteen: want 

She shivered as she slid silently into his room. His green eyes shot up, and then relaxed when he saw that it was her. Bee slid under the covers, and pressed her back against his chest. His warmth flooded into her, and she smiled as his hands brushed her belly. He lightly stroked her belly button, rubbing small circles around it. Her breathing quickened. He could feel himself harden as she pressed harder into him to escape the cold. He pressed his thin lips to her small neck. She moaned, and he fought himself to keep from moving any farther.

* * *

Read and review for cyber oreos 


	14. Stars

Summary- longerbee drabbles

Disclaimer- I don't own avatar the last airbender... Or do I?

* * *

Fourteen: Stars 

The freedom fighters never knew each other's birthdays. They often forgot their own as well, but every New Year, they would celebrate their birthdays together. This year Smellerbee was fourteen. Longshot told nobody his age, though Smellerbee had known only a few weeks after her arrival. He was sixteen, same as jet. The bonfire burned before them, and the freedom fighters joked and danced merrily, but Smellerbee pulled Longshot swiftly away from the crowd. He helped to pull her up the steep, gray trunk of a tree, and onto a stable branch, where they sat to gaze at the heavens.

* * *

Read and review for cyber oreos


	15. Soft

Summary- longerbee drabbles

Disclaimer- I don't own avatar the last airbender... Or do I?

* * *

Fifteen: Soft 

Only one set of eyes saw them vanish from the party. Jet grinned as he saw their shadows race up the tree trunk. The two teenagers leaned against each other, sometimes straying to kiss, or stroke, or touch. Jet was surprised that throughout the whole ordeal, their touches were never of lust, only soft, gentle, and loving. He turned back to the party to give them privacy.

Smellerbee's small hand was encased in Longshot's larger one. He turned to kiss her soft lips, gently sucking on the lower one before pulling away. Her soft, eyes gazed into his green ones.

* * *

Read and review for cyber oreos


	16. Lust

Summary- longerbee drabbles

Disclaimer- I don't own avatar the last airbender... Or do I?

* * *

Sixteen: Lust

When he had seen her bathing, he had frozen. His eyes wandered over her. From the top of her round breasts, to the curving, angry scars on her shoulder blades, and finally to her eyes. They were staring at him, not in embarrassment as he would have suspected, but in lust. He forgot himself then, stripping off his armor, and walking towards her in the icy water. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pushed her mouth to his. His hand strayed to her naked breast, and she moaned, unaware of the pair of eyes watching them from above.

* * *

Read and review for cyber oreos


	17. Jealousy

Summary- longerbee drabbles

Disclaimer- I don't own avatar the last airbender... Or do I?

* * *

Seventeen: Jealousy 

The freedom fighters didn't meet many girls in their travels, and only Longshot and Jet even knew that Smellerbee was a girl. So when Sneers had seen a pretty girl bathing in the river he just had to watch, and it was not until Longshot appeared had he noticed that the girl bathing in the river had been Smellerbee. His eyes flared. Why was it that Longshot, the one who never spoke, got the girl? But then, when you think about it, Sneers had never been nice to her like Longshot had, so how could Sneer's have had a chance?

* * *

Read and review for cyber oreos


	18. Caught

Summary- longerbee drabbles

Disclaimer- I don't own avatar the last airbender... Or do I?

* * *

Eighteen: Caught

When Smellerbee appeared at the door of his room that night, Longshot wasn't sleeping or polishing his bow as he often did. She blushed immediately when she had heard him moan softly, "Bee" 

She dare not look down, but she knew what she would see. She had tried to sneak out, but he had caught her. "Bee?" He reached out for her hand. She followed him back to the bed, and laid down next to him. She could feel his long erection against her thigh, but he didn't act on it at all. A sly smile took over her face. 

* * *

Read and review for cyber oreos


	19. Spying

Summary- longerbee drabbles

Disclaimer- I don't own avatar the last airbender... Or do I?

* * *

Nineteen: spying

The duke had been the third one to find out about Smellerbee and Longshot. He sprinted into Longshot's room the next morning, faced with the sight of Smellerbee lying half naked in Longshot's arms. As Smellerbee began to stir, Sneers watched through the corner of the window. She stood up, and the thin blanket fell away from her chest. She grabbed a roll of fabric, and deftly wrapped it around her chest. Then she slipped on her tunic, and tied on her chest-plate. Before she could see him, the duke swung away from the room and into the trees. 

* * *

Read and review for cyber oreos


	20. Slowly

Summary- longerbee drabbles

Disclaimer- I don't own avatar the last airbender... Or do I?

* * *

Twenty: slowly

Slowly, Smellerbee stopped sleeping in her own room, and she spent every night in Longshot's room. Longshot, having been only the second freedom fighter, had the best and biggest room in the tree house (other than jet) and there was room enough for them to share. 

Slowly, Longshot's room became their room, and all of Smellerbee's clothes (not that there were very many) were taken out of her old room into Longshot's. Slowly, Longshot got used to coming back late from a mission to find Smellerbee sleeping in his bed. Slowly, they went from Longshot and Smellerbee, to a couple. 

* * *

Read and review for cyber oreos


	21. Rumor

Twenty one: Rumor

It didn't take long for the rest of the freedom fighters to find out that smellerbee was a girl. News travels fast in a small group, and even faster in one as close as theirs. Most of the freedom fighters didn't believe it, but some would realize it was true when they would glance into Longshot's room at night only to see the couple laying in each other's arms. They thought the lovers never noticed the other fighters coming to spy, but they were wrong. The lovers just never cared enough to make them stop. They couldn't make themselves care.


End file.
